


Late-night Guide

by LittleMissLucid



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aka. the author is bad at formatting, Also Void Shiki is mentioned in passing I guess, F/M, Is supposed to be subtle but..., Probably ooc, Sleepwalking, Was this a good idea? Probably not, You expected a well-thought out summary but nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissLucid/pseuds/LittleMissLucid
Summary: Gudako wanders around in her sleep. Guess who does something about it?A one-shot I felt like writing one day.





	Late-night Guide

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time in actual years that I've actually posted a fic online. Sorry if it's shoddy (though that may be expected) and I can't shake the feeling that Dantes is OOC in here, but eh. I hope I did him justice at the very least, since he's a favorite of mine.  
> Also, trying to figure out how to format everything almost killed me.  
> Hope y'all enjoy. Do let me know if everything feels a bit... fast.

A blizzard raged loudly against the thick walls of the sheltered cylindrical building on the snowy mountaintop. The whistling wind brushed past the giant glass windows, shaking them slightly. Inside Chaldea, all was silent. The hallways, usually lit up even in the cloudy Antarctic weather, were completely dark. At night, even Chaldea could be a dangerous place to roam, partially thanks to the relatively large number of nocturnal residents lurking the dark corridors after hours.

Footsteps echoed lightly on the floor as a solitary figure wrapped in a white blanket that was slipping off her shoulders moved down the hallway in slow motion. Seemingly illuminated in the darkness of the hallway, Gudako swayed slightly from side to side as her feet carried her away. Her loose orange hair blew in and out of her face with every faint breath. Her eyelids fluttered, half-open over her dull eyes, and she stared unblinkingly at the other end of the hall. Her arms were limp at her sides, eventually letting the blanket fall onto the cold floor. Trudging down the hallway, a whispering voice seemed to echo in Gudako’s ears, though she did not respond or react to it.

_Gudako._

_Gudako._

“Master. Where do you think you're going?” A hand was on Gudako's shoulder, seizing it and preventing her from moving any further. Behind her, a fully dressed Dantès stared down at the unmoving girl with narrowed yellow eyes and shook his head. “Must you always get yourself into troublesome situations? You really shouldn't be going for a walk in the middle of the night.”

There was no response from the girl, who kept staring into space. “Are you listening to me, Master?” Dantès turned to look down the hallway as well. “Is that wall really so interesting? Perhaps that void woman is somewhere around here…” he muttered to himself, glancing back at Gudako. Bending down to around her height, he leaned in so close their faces were only a few centimeters apart and stared into her glassy eyes for several seconds. Observing no reaction, he sighed and stood up. _I never imagined she'd be walking around in her sleep,_ he thought, rubbing his forehead. “In any case, you need to come with me, Master. There is danger in roaming these halls by yourself.” Dantès slowly let go of Gudako’s shoulder and waited for several seconds to see if she would keep moving forward. When she didn’t, he took her limp hand in his and began steering her away in the other direction.

However, after walking for several minutes, Dantès felt her hand being pulled out from his gloved one right before an odd crawling sensation began to creep up his arm. Instinctively, he spun around to see Gudako moving her hands upwards and closing them tightly around his arm, though the glassy look in her eyes unchanged. In the dark, he could see her lips were now moving slightly as she stared at nothing. Though he couldn’t read every word she said, there was one that was unmistakable to him.

_“... Edmond... ”_

Dantès’ eyes widened before he sighed in exasperation. “I told you not to call me that. Good grief, I daresay you’re the most infuriating person I’ve ever met. Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter. My priority right now is to get you back to your room.” Turning back around, he continued walking down the corridor, now with the unconscious Master clinging to his arm like a lost child.

****

The pair had arrived in front of a large white door that was slightly ajar, leaving the interior of Gudako’s room accessible. Dantès pushed the door open further and strode inside, glancing behind him to make sure Gudako was still there.

Once they were inside, Dantès continued to guide Gudako forward to her bed, which was completely barren thanks to the fact that the pillow had fallen on the floor. Dantès picked up the fluffy, rectangular cushion and set it back on the bed before carefully prying Gudako off his arm. It was harder work than he’d anticipated, though she didn’t resist in the process. Brow furrowed in concentration, he gently moved her onto the bed, though the way he did it resulted in her sitting on it, motionless. Pushing her backwards so that her half-open gaze was directed at the ceiling, he continued to change her position until her whole body rested comfortably on the white mattress.

Realizing that there was no blanket on the bed, Dantès conducted a fruitless search of the area near the bed before concluding that it must have been left somewhere. _I could go see where Master dropped it,_ he thought, cursing his carelessness. _But I’m a bit uneasy leaving her alone for any longer._ He let one last sigh escape his lips before taking off his thick cloak and spreading it out over Gudako, whose eyes had closed almost entirely. After moving the dark fabric around to make sure it completely covered her, he straightened and turned to leave. “For the rest of the night, I'll be right outside the door, but I'll return to check on you in the morning. Don’t do anything unnecessary while I’m gone.” His shoes made soft clacking noises on the floor tiles as he exited the room before being muffled by the sound of the door clicking shut.

****

No windows were present in Gudako’s room, but it was inarguably morning when the young girl opened her eyes. She yawned and put a hand up to her mouth. “I think I actually slept well last night… isn’t that nice,” she mumbled to herself. Gudako sat up and let the covers fall away, looked down, and froze. “Hey, wait… this isn’t my blanket. Isn’t this…” She grabbed the garment and looked over every last bit of it. “It’s the Count’s cloak! Where’d this come from? Oh gosh, did he come to see me and forget it? Gyaahhh!” She yelped and tore at her hair. “How did I not know that he came over? I’m so absentminded! Stupid, stupid, stupid Gudako!”

“Is there any reason for all the noise, Master?”

An annoyed man’s voice drifted in from the other side of the door.

“C-Count!” Gudako jumped. “Sorry, I’ll get it!” In her rush to get to the door, Gudako tripped on Dantès’ coat and fell flat on her face. “Ow! Dammit…” she whimpered. Blushing furiously while muttering under her breath, she pushed herself up with considerable effort and staggered to the door, opening it to find a frowning Dantès with a white blanket in his arms on the other side. As soon as she saw him, Gudako began sputtering a river of sentences: “I’msorryI’msorryIdidn’trealizeyouwerehereIlooklikeamessdon’tIwaitwhywereyouinmyroomthat’sprobablynotwhatyouwanttohearisitI’msorrypleaseforgiveme—”

“I suppose this means you’re back to normal now?” Dantès muttered, closing his eyes in irritation, cutting off the jumbled mess that was spilling out of Gudako's mouth.

“Normal? Did I do something to offend you?” Gudako stared up at him. Her large orange eyes fell on the item hanging on his arm. “O-oh! Is that my blanket? Before I ask why you have it, I should probably give you this.” Her fingers fumbled a bit with his cloak before handing it back to him and receiving her blanket in return, listening to his recount of last night’s events. “Sleepwalking? I mean, I guess that’s plausible? I really don’t remember anything, though…” As Dantès was finishing up, a smile slowly began to make its way across Gudako’s face.

Noticing this, Dantès raised an eyebrow. “What do you find so funny?” he demanded.

“Nothing!” Gudako dropped her blanket and quickly bent over to pick it up, blushing and playing around with it. “It’s just… I wanted to say thanks, I guess. You’re always there to help me, Count. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

“Hmph.” Dantès turned away. “Are you going to keep standing there blubbering to me or are you actually going to get started with your day?”

“Oh, um, sorry.” Gudako looked down at the white floor, looking sulky. “Of course I’m going to get up, but you know… an actual reply would’ve been nice…” All of a sudden, a hand landed on her head and began to ruffle her messy orange hair. “H-hey!” The temperature of her face rising rapidly, she tilted her head back up to see Dantès with a very slight, albeit amused smile on his pale face. “Consider that my answer. I’ll see you at breakfast.” Retracting his hand, Dantès turned and strolled away, leaving a stunned-looking Gudako to stare after him.

**Author's Note:**

> (Author ramble start) This is actually the third draft of some stuff I wrote involving these two with Gudako doing more weirdness. I tossed them both because I thought they had too many cliches, though this may not be any better. This turned out longer than I'd thought, actually.  
> I'm not sure I'll be posting any more fics, since this is mostly a test to see how long I can keep one online without dying of embarrassment... haha... (ramble end)  
> (5/8/19 minor edit: Says "I don't want to leave her by herself"  
>  _leaves_  
>  Whoops. I've fixed it now, I think)


End file.
